


Behind A Name

by Thumb3l1n4



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thumb3l1n4/pseuds/Thumb3l1n4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian always liked name-calling people around him. Especially the ones who pissed him off. He always enjoyed the reaction he got from a very bad nickname. However, after meeting Kurt, those nickmnames started to mean so much more. They marked the most important chapters in his and Kurt’s love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind A Name

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature for some curse words and non-exactly-graphic sex.
> 
> Hi! First thing first: BIG props to BleedingHeartsBeFree, who beta’d this One-Shot. Before her help, this story was a murder to English writing, and I can’t thank her enough for her patience in pointing out and explaining in detail my grammar mistakes.
> 
> She doesn’t beta my Author’s Notes, so all mistakes here are mine xD
> 
> This is AU from a little bit after ‘Dance with Somebody’, and the time-line might seem off when concerning Blaine’s cheating. Please, humor me. Just go along with it like everything is fine xD

_**Kurt** _

Kurt didn’t like it when Sebastian called him by his first name. He said it like he was dissmissing him every fucking time, and that made Kurt’s blood boil with anger and gave him thoughts of a good cut for that obnoxious CW hair. A skinhead cut.

_**Gay Face** _

That hurt. Not really for the name itself (Gaga knew if he hadn’t been called worse), but for the context. Sebastian had said it while pointing out every single fear and self-doubt Kurt may have had: doubts of not being enough for Blaine, sometimes. Not sexy or adventurous enough(even if his boyfriend assured him that he loves him the same) and sometimes, even the doubt of not being man enough for... anyone, because of his ‘Fancy-self’, as Dave used to remember him.

But, most of all, Kurt had the great, horrible fear of not being enough for NYADA. Kurt shuddered at the thought of not being able to escape Lima and all the shit the town had been putting on him through the years.

The nightmare of the Lima Bean apron started that night.

_**Old Betty White** _

How much of a pain in the ass one single person be? Sebastian still had to apologize for the slushie, and yet he was there demanding Rachel to fuck off so the Warblers could win Regionals. Kurt didn’t miss the jibe directed to Blaine, about the ‘Gay Cyclops’ and now, more than ever, wished he had stuck to Santana’s plan and put this Meerkat with a giant horse teeth’s problem in jail.

_**Santa’s Elf** _

Some time after the ‘Chandler Scandal’, Harold Smythe invited Burt and all the Hudmel family to the Smythe mansion, in order for the men and women to catch up a little on politics, cars, gardening and fashion, and for their kids to start anew, since Sebastian had decided to take a new leaf.

Mr. Smythe (“But please, call me Hal!”) introduced them to his wife Thérèse, his firstborn Meerkat-Sebastian and his daughter Angélie, of ten years old.

They weren’t even fifteen minutes in the house and Kurt noticed how the little girl was everything but alike her big brother. She was utterly adorable, and unlike Sebastian, had immediately taken a liking to him. Her liking was only strengthened after dinner when they were in Sebastian’s room with Sebastian and Finn bonding over the ‘Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup’ videogame and Kurt accepted and was overjoyed to play the tea party with her when she asked.

Sebastian’s Malfoy was about to catch the Golden Snitch for, like, the fifth time when Angélie said, “Kurt, can you please forgive Sebbie for all the bad, untrue things he told us about you?”

Her big brother, startled by the sudden question, lost control over the game and a second later, Finn was triumphing over his first victory of the night.

Kurt promptly asked Angélie, “What kinds of things did he tell you?”

Sebastian looked at his sister with a panicked expression, swallowing as she quickly answered, “He mostly called you a twinkly, flaming, annoying as a curse-word-mom-and-dad-won’t-like-me-to-repeat, Santa’s Elf who he gladly would have put in a trunk and have had sent to North Pole.”

Sebastian quickly stepped-in with a smirk that couldn’t hide the nervousness in his voice and had nothing to do with his usual trademark. “Well, I didn’t lie, did I? I mean, come on Angie, haven’t you ever seen how those nauseting pointy-eared things dress like? We’re not far off from Kurt going around in sheer striped stockings!”

At that, Finn gave the back of Sebastian’s head a smack. “Dude, that’s not cool. You promised you’d be nice. That includes no hateful comments on Kurt’s choice of clothes, which, for your information, are so totally Gay Braveheart. Am I right, little brother?”

Kurt smiled softly at Finn and nodded contentedly before leaning toward Angélie, who was pulling his sleeve, an excited smile painted on her face while she whispered excitedly in Kurt’s ear, “Big brother is nervous, he must feel sorry for calling you names, especially Santa’s Elf, because he always hated them in Christmas movies, but it’s obvious that he likes you. I mean, he couldn’t keep his eyes off you since we started playing, and that’s an hour! Oh Kurt, please forgive Sebbie so then you can be boyfriends and live happily ever after!”

Kurt whispered back, ignoring the ‘he couldn’t keep his eyes off you’ part. “You can say your big brother I forgive him, but sweetie, I already have a boyfriend I love. And I’m pretty sure Sebastian would be everything but happy about this idea of yours of us being together,” he reveals, with camaraderie in his voice.

Angélie grinned devishly, murmuring, “I wouldn’t bet on it, if I were you, Kurt. This is only the start, wait and see. You’ll be very, very surprised.”

If this was only the start, well, Sebastian certainly did a good job at surprising him. At the farewells, Kurt could feel this heated look following him through Hal, Thérèse and Angélie’s hugs and kisses, and when he finally lent a hand to Sebastian, he found himself pulled forward in a nice kind of bone-crushing hug. Kurt shivered when Sebastian’s nose sniffed along his neck, just to pull out and smile genuinely. “Till next time, Elf.”

If that wasn’t enough, right when he was heading to bed to try and forget Sebastian’s piercing eyes much as possible while sleeping, Finn stopped him. “Little bro, is there something going on between you and the Smythe guy? I promise I won’t say anything to anyone, not even Rachel. It’s just... everytime you laughed when playing with his sister, he shifted his attention from the game to you and would have this look... Damn, Kurt, it seems that soon Blaine will have a competitor!” and he gave him his goofy-smile and Kurt was so lost.

“What are you talking about? There’s no competition for Blaine!” Kurt felt like choking.

Finn shook his head and with a pat on his shoulder, sent Kurt to bed. “It seems you have made an impression on Smythe. If the look he had this night in his eyes says anything, that guy is starting to grow a crush on you.”

That night, Kurt didn’t sleep.

_**Hot Stuff** _

“Well, well, well. Seems like my predictions were true. You are wearing a Lima Bean apron,” Sebastian grinned at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I think just one out of three of your predictions is true. You didn’t win Nationals and Blaine is still mine. Now Meerkat, would you order and disappear from my sight, please?” he asked as sweetly as he could.

Sebastian burst laughing, an honest-to-God laugh and it was with shiny eyes that he addressed Kurt again. “My, my, Hot Stuff. Don’t need to claw a guy. I’ll go for an Iced Latte, thank you.”

Kurt indeed lost sight of Sebastian, at least until The New Quinn decided to being an obnoxious brat in front of her jocks and cheerleader friends and demanded him to serve her another Iced Latte, less cold than the first one. How could that be possible? It was called Iced Latte for a reason, for God’s sake!

“Is she messing up with you, Hot Stuff?” Sebastian asked behind his left shoulder.

Kurt held back a snort and gritted his teeth. “No, everything is fine. Go away.”

He had just been scolded by his boss, Brittany and Blaine were probably climbing into their cars and the fact that his boyfriend, who had certainly noticed the tall Warbler, had still left him without a single thought, too much concerned about that fucking ‘New Rachel’ thing, had worsened his mood.

“All right, I’ll get you a less cold Iced Latte. I’ll be right back.” Kurt had only made it a step to the counter when a tight grip on his elbow kept him steady in his place.

Sebastian’s voice was smooth and yet threatening as he spoke to Kitty. “Listen up, pony-tail. Hot Stuff here is mine to pester, so I suggest you find someone else to bother with your childishness. Also, do a favor to yourself and find some other variation for that ass-like face expression of yours. I heard Barbie girls don’t like their face getting wrinkles and believe me, plastic surgery won’t do anything but prove how a pathetic little shit you are. Now, you and your minions, go back to enjoy your already perfectly served orders. Have a nice day, bye.”

After that, Kurt was standing in the parking lot, in front of Sebastian and his car, both hands on his stomach while laughing uncontrollably.

Finally, Kurt managed to ask, “Why? Why did you defend me after I treated you so rudely?”

Sebastian winked. “Maybe I just happen to like when you’re rude, Hot Stuff.”

“That’s what you’re calling me now? In front of your parents and Angélie? Well, now you listen up, Sebastian. I’m a person, not a stuff.”

“Not denying the ‘hot’ part, I see,” replied Sebastian while slowly checking out Kurt.

His gaze lingered on Kurt’s highlights before locking eyes with him and Kurt felt himself blushing when Sebastian’s tongue licked his lips. “Yep, denifinetly hot, Hot Stuff” he then quickly changed topic: “So, how it come you’re still here in lame-Lima? None of the schools you applied for accepted you?”

Kurt’s shoulders slumped a bit. “I only applied for NYADA. It was all or nothing and now... now I’m just a loser with a Lima Bean apron,” he smiled bitterly.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said. “I’m not going to college either, you know? No fucking clue of what I want to do with my life. Luckily, I’m heading to New York at the end of the week thanks to an internship at the CBS Sports.”

Kurt smiled, thrilled. “That’s great Sebastian! Congratulations!”

The boy nodded. “Thank you. Look, I’ve seen how much you hate all this and... usually I wouldn’t interfere because it’s not my life, but it’s you we’re talking about, and for the little time I’ve known you, I’m sure you’re dying to run away to New York and never come back. Am I wrong?”

Kurt denied this. “Although I guess I should try to come back from time to time and check on my dad. But, I have no internship so me going to New York would be useless,” he shrugged.

“Fine, but please consider what I’m gonna to propose without brushing it off just yet like I’m crazy. Come to New York with me. Let’s find a loft to share and figure out together what our dreams are. I’ll start working at the television network and you’ll find something to do in the meantime, too. And then you can always try again at NYADA. Think about it, possibly forgetting Gay Cyclops for once. You’d be leaving him behind for your own good and, even if it seems strange, it’s not bad to be selfish sometimes. Give me your phone,” Sebastian demanded and Kurt handed it to him, dumbfounded. “Great, text me when you decided what to do. Whatever decision you make, I’ll be waiting for a message from you. Now get back inside before you get unemployed, Hot Stuff. See ya.”

At the end of the week, Kurt said goodbye to his father, Hal, Thérèse and Angélie.

When the plane took off, Sebastian held his hand, and that single gesture combined with the always over-the-top, confident smile that the young man sitting beside him threw at him, plus some parking lot memories, were exactly what Kurt needed to shake off himself the remaining fears he had about moving in with Sebastian Smythe, of all people.

_**Sweetheart** _

Kurt couldn’t quite believe how many things he had achieved in those barely two months of ‘New York City life’.

First, he had managed to convince Sebastian and Rachel to let her roommate with them. Then, he and his best friend persuaded him to rent the loft in Bushwick. It was located in Brooklyn, but it was far from being the well-off Brooklyn Sebastian had pictured himself living in. At first he had grumbled at the accomodation, complaining about not having walls and declaiming it as a flophouse.

After two things happened in succession, however, Sebastian started to grow fonder and fonder of their haven.

After Isabelle Wirght welcomed Kurt as an intern at Vogue dot Com, he ran off to the loft, as he couldn’t wait to tell the news to his friends, but found it empty. Rachel had classes at NYADA and Sebastian would come for lunch, so Kurt started cooking and baking, his head a bit dizzy from the morning events.

A little past noon, Sebastian came home to find his arms full of Kurt, who was hugging him like his life depended by it. While they were eating, Kurt was so busy blabbing about his new internship that he scarcely saw how Sebastian’s demeanour had changed from the past week in the city. The man was looking at him with the same eyes and smile he used to give him back in Lima after a family dinner.

Some time later, when the two men were alone again at the loft and Sebastian was talking on the phone to his sister, Kurt found out that Angélie had birthday. He snatched the phone and started speaking: “Sweetie, happy delayed birthday. I’m sorry, honey, but your absent-minded big brother here,” and proved his point by kicking not-so-lightly Sebastian’s leg, “didn’t tell me about it. Don’t believe I won’t get you anything. I’ll carry Sebastian with me around shops in the city and send you something. Now, tell me everything about your party.”

After Sebastian ended the call and put his phone aside, he looked at Kurt with an expression that, if Kurt didn’t know any better, could resemble an enamored one. “So, where you’re planning to carry me, Sweetheart?”

Kurt was in disbelief. “Another one? How many names do I have, by this count?”

Sebastian shrugged like it was nothing, but his voice was soft and caring. “You’re really good with my sister. She’s always asking about you and you’re always asking about her, too, and you make her laugh and you laugh with her and call her those caring names,” his voice cracked with emotion and his green eyes had never been so wide and shiny. “You really are a sweetheart,” Sebastian ended in a whisper.

It was then, when Kurt had started to like being called ‘sweetheart’ from Sebastian because he always sounded so honest saying it, that problems with Blaine started.His boyfriend didn’t like another man around him calling him that particular name, and Kurt understood, because he surely wouldn’t like it either.

However, it was Sebastian they were talking about, so he didn’t worry about it so much.

Except that, maybe he should’ve, because one day while he was Skyping with Blaine, his male rommate barged in his room shouting, “I’ve made it! They let me help direct the National Lacrosse League! Toronto Rock and Buffalo Bandits were playing and Jesus! I feel so like Josh Duhamel in ‘Life as we know it’ right now. I finally know what I want to do for a living!”

Sebastian was so overjoyed that Kurt couldn’t help but join in his excitement.

One minute he was rising from the bed and hugging Sebastian to death, and the other one, he felt his back colliding with the mattress, Sebastian landing on top of him. Kurt felt a kiss on his temple and heard his friend whisper, breathless by the emotion, “Thank you, sweetheart.”

A strangle cough startled both men who turned to the laptop screen, where a static Blaine was watching them, gripping tightly onto one of his bowties.

Sebastian greeted lightly, “Hey Gay Cyclops! How are you doing?”

Kurt wasn’t sure if he had just imagined the phantom of a smug smirk on Sebastian’s face while the man adressed Blaine, but what would come to light just two weeks later to change everything was that Blaine had already cheated on Kurt.

_**Killer** _

After NYADA’s Winter Showcase, Kurt, Rachel, Sebastian and Brody came back to Bushwick and celebrated with some alcohol Brody had bought.

“Oh my, Sebastian,” Kurt moaned drunkenly as the other man licked a stripe along his neck, from the spot under his ear to his collarbone.

“If y-you ke-ep doing that. Sebastian!” Kurt almost yelled when Sebastian bit him and tried to unbotton Sebastian’s shirt. “Please, please, please. Strip. Come on, I-I-I need you Sebastian.”

“I need you, too” replied Sebastian, his voice rough with arousal. “Mmm... you’re so beautiful, I’m gonna make you feel so good, Killer.”

At that, Kurt stopped him.

“Wha-. You are crying. Shit. Why are you crying? What did I do? Sweetheart?”

Kurt closed his eyes, shaking his head and said feebly, “N-n-no-. Go away. Please. Just go away. I-I can’t. N-not if...Killer. Sebastian, leave.”

For once, the man did as he was told.

_**Babe** _

The morning after, it was the two of them alone again. As soon as Sebastian saw Kurt, he approached him with a cup of coffee and some Aspirins. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it to upset you. It just... slipped out. I didn’t think of Gay Cyclops. It’s been months since the last time I thought of stealing Anderson away from you. I don’t care about him, and he wasn’t in my thoughts last night. I swear.”

Kurt sat down on the couch slowly, his head pounding from his hangover, waiting for the Aspirins to have their effect. “I’m sorry for freaking out, too. It’s just... I feel like there’s still so much Blaine in my life and I... just can’t take it. I want to be over him, but I can’t do it like that. I can’t lose you like that."

“I’m in love with you,” Sebastian blurted out. “Ever since that night at my parents’ home, I have been in love with you, so please believe me when I say that I feel terrible for what would have happened last night if we hadn’t stopped... I want to woo you properly before anything else happens. I’m determined to win your heart over, babe, so I’m not going anywhere, I never will. I won’t let Gay Cyclops hurt you ever again, now that I can finally have an honest chance with you.”

“Honest?” Kurt smiled amused. “Since when are you playing in good form?”

“Don’t worry, no coconut has crashed on my pretty head. I simply know that’s the only way you could ever notice me.”

“Angélie has warned me, you know? She said back then that I would be surprise by you, one day,” Kurt disclosed, a little sad. “And even if it’s a welcomed surprise, I won’t lie to you. The break-up is still fresh and I don’t want to be selfi-”

“Babe, stop,” the man interwined their hands. “You’re not selfish, you can’t be. I decided since the first time you hugged my little sister and looked at her like she was the prettiest jewel in the world, that you and me were endgame,” Sebastian explained.

Kurt scooted closer to Sebastian on the couch and put his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, feeling a shudder of pleasure when soft fingers started to stroke lightly his hair, almost absentmindedly.

“How you can be so sure of yourself sometimes, it’s a mystery to me. Seriously, what makes you think you’re not wrong? Or that you won’t get tired of waiting for me? Or that you’re pining over nothing?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Please, babe. If you think about it, you’ll know that I’m nowhere near pining over nothing. You’re already in love with me, too. But don’t worry, it’s not your fault if you didn’t realize it yet. Actually, that’s what you have me for. To help you open up your pretty eyes and finally admit you can do so much better than Bilbo Baggins’ lost brother.”

Kurt snorted. “You’re ridiculous. Utterly impossible.”

“But that’s exactly why you love me, and after some dates and wooing, why you’re going to love me even more.”

Kurt bitted is lower lip, a light flush on his cheeks. “I don’t want people thinking I’m moving too fast. I mean, I know it’s Blaine who cheated, but it’s still him who wants to start over again and I feel like if I refuse, a lot of our friends will be disappointed and will think bad of me.”

“You don’t need their approval, babe,” replied Sebastian, quietly.

Kurt huffed. “I know. The only approval I need comes from my dad, and he trusts in my decisions just like I trust his.”

“And me?” Sebastian asked suddenly, “Do you trust me?”

He nodded slowly. “After my family, you’re the person I trust the most.”

“Then trust me on this. Nobody will think less of you for ditching your high school sweetheart. They will all be so amazed by how perfect we are together, that whatever shit-comment they may have will be long forgotten.”

“Perfect? Seriously?” laughed Kurt, resting his head on Sebastian’s lap.

“If you let me have you, babe, I’ll keep you to the end of our days.” Sebastian then down to leave a kiss on Kurt’s forehead, and the kiss was so gentle and loving, that Kurt felt warmer, more whole, and the happiest he had ever been in weeks, and right then he knew that Sebastian was the natural choice, simply because of the rightness of the feeling throbbing louder and louder in his heart.

“Sleep, babe. When you’ll wake up, the hangover will be gone while I’ll still be here, waiting for you.”

And Kurt dreamed of love. Of fights, kisses, secrets shared and revealed misunderstandings, tenderness and passion. He dreamed of Kurtbastian.

_**K-** _

Since the first time, it was ‘making love’ and after a few times, after quite a lot of different positions and kinks, no matter which, they noticed how the endings were always the same. And unlike what everyone else might think, they were neither annoyed nor bored by that fact. On the contrary, that little fact was what reminded them the greatness of their love. Because it was like a chant: the song they could never be tired of listening neither could forget nor could deny.

“Yes, yes, yes. Sebastian. Keep goin- yes, right there, oh my-”

“Babe, ah-ha. You’re wonderful, fuck, you’re perfect. Let’s come together, please babe.”

“Oh-oh. A-as always Seb-ha, B-B-mmm-Bastian, ah-ha-Ian.” When they made love, Kurt always reached a point where he can no longer repeat Sebastian’s name completely because of the moans that poured out from his throat. So ‘Seb’, ‘Bastian’ and ‘Ian’ worked like a ringing bell, a warning that Kurt was almost there, if just Sebastian could snap his hips in that perfect way of his that made his dick touch Kurt’s prostate every single move they made.

“Seb, Seb, Seb. Almost there, there Bastian. Oh, ho-ow are, mm-m, Seb, you s-so fucking good at this, I-Ian? E-every time is better than the last, Seb.”

However, ‘Seb’, ‘Bastian’ and ‘Ian’ were not enough. The nickname Sebastian liked the most was-

“Seb-, oh-oh, I-It’s too much, oh, I’m coming -Bas-”.

The way Kurt said that nickname was always incoherent; it started at the back of his throat, loudly, to became this small pant over Sebastian’s skin and Sebastian loved it because Kurt was breathless, couldn’t take it any longer, and he could only give in to the pleasure, to Sebastian.

And Sebastian was no less so, it was the moment he poured all of himself into Kurt, the only thing falling from his lips being,“Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, K-!” and that was it.

The moment Sebastian’s voice broke, was one of the most beautiful moments in Kurt’s life, the one he craved they could repeat forever, continuously.

Because it was simply so good to lose themselves into each other and then having his boyfriend putting aside locks of hair fallen onto his forehead while saying, “I love you, K.”

Just so he could answer back, “I love you, Bas.”

_**Husband** _

It took Sebastian two years into their relationship to pop the question and no one had been surprised by it. They knew they were young and had still to finish their studies, but it was not at all a rush decision.

One morning, Kurt woke up without Sebastian by his side only to find, on his boyfriend’s pillow, a little blue velvet box. He inhaled sharply before tentatively picking it up and opening it, only to see an engagement ring lying in his palm.

That’s when Kurt felt Sebastian behind him covering his back with his chest, an arm reaching out and fingers picking up the ring. Both men sat down, opposite to each other. “The first time I saw you, I pegged you as the ultimate stereotype, full of girly clothes and a doll-face. I threw horrible names at you and even when I called you by your own name, I couldn’t gloss over my dislike for every thing I thought you stood for. A dinner, as you know, changed everything. You were the most carefree I had seen you and I liked the way you matched every single joke my dad made, cared about your father’s diet, talked with my mom and your stepmother about fashion, and teased Finn and played with Angélie. It was the first time I regretted my shenanigans and wanted to make up for them but I knew you were still skeptical around me so I kept on calling you names although, this time I made sure they were more flattering and as caring as possible. To me, you are all of them: you truly are Hot Stuff, no shit. You are a sweetheart, you are my babe, you are my K. You’re mine, Kurt, as much as I’m yours and from the time my whole heart and being have been yours, which is a long time ago, the only thing I wanted you to be, the only thing I craved to call you as, was husband. Do you think you can put up with me calling you that every single day for the rest of your life?” Sebastian’s gaze was so open, leaving Kurt breath taken.

He just took the ring and put it on his left annular before nodding to Sebastian, surer than ever. There was no need for waiting.

After all, Kurtbastian was endgame.

Precisely like Angélie always believed. “You are the worst. It’s been three years! What on earth was holding you back from taking the big step? Seriously Sebbie, why didn’t you ask him right then that night and just get it over with it?”

She laughed at Sebastian’s snarls through the phone and talked on, her voice soft, “I’m really happy for you big brother, both of you. Since that first time I saw you and Kurt together, your relationship is what I strive to achieve for myself one day and now you finally got your ‘happily ever after’ and it’s better than any fairytale I know, that I can’t tell you how proud I am of the two strong and amazing men you have become. I know you’ll take care of each other, I love you husbands!”

The call ended, leaving Sebastian touched. “She really is something...”

Kurt kissed the tip of his noise. “Like you, my soon-to-be-husband”

Sebastian smirked. “Soon?”

He nodded while taking his hand. “Very soon. You’re not the only one who was dying to call the other ‘husband’, Sebastian.”

As he whispered he slided an engagement ring on Sebastian’s annular, who hoisted him up, hooking Kurt’s legs on his waist and carrying his (future) husband to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s it. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Mer


End file.
